prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Duo2nd/The problem with Beats (Suite Related plus rant)
Awkward title for an awkward blog. :/ Cure beat.jpg|Nakayoshi Scan on Cure Beat 248587 180684131985808 100001326688232 398918 6535570 n.jpg|Official and CONFIRMED image of Cure Beat 258322 230017847011883 100000110088635 1060633 5088548 o.jpg|Cure Beat and her Guitar-like Belltier 256950 234367889910212 100000110088635 1096105 6937636 o.jpg|OH for pete's sake! How many Beats I can post here huh? 258200 231356653544669 100000110088635 1072193 7856675 o.jpg|MERCH MERCH MERCH 254574 234174606596207 100000110088635 1095283 4627264 n.jpg|MOAR MERCH 257977 234367819910219 100000110088635 1096104 4247503 o.jpg|AH AH AH AH STAYING ALIVE~! STAYING ALIVE~! 219519 1537221450738 1840942048 1000870 1484844 o.jpg|Hurr Durr So ok I am writing something for this blog to confirm something that is haunting Shadowneko's brain a lot since Suite Pretty Cure debuted. This is somehow hard to explain but it's harder to chew for your tiny brains. So this is the problem: the fourth and final confirmed cure, Cure Beat. Now lets go to the history of this fiasco shall we? So the history So during March 2011, a badly photoshopped image appeared on this site confirming two cures that supposed to be Cure Beat and the other one, Cure Symphony. These images were traced down to Livejournal, and later confirmed fake due to the badly done images. The only PROBLEM is people in Facebook and Livejournal are TOO persistent and want them to be accepted officially even as fakes. So what did Wikia do, lock the Suite Pretty Cure page down for protection. When Muse debuted later on in Nakayoshi (but in truth, she is in the opening sequence), people were now dimwitted enough to think she is Symphony. But later debunked. Beat however, didn't became fake as Hyper Hobby and Nakayoshi announced her REAL official appearance thanks to Toei. The Problem? So what's the problem here? Some people can't accept This is beat and Shadowneko has a LOONG nightmare of editing and deleting a lot because....if it wasn't shown in the official website, then it's not official. Sometimes it's not true. Toei tends to put some official info on Magazines before officially putting them on their official website. So in truth, Beat is an official cure, but with no REAL human alias to support with. This is what I remember is like Cure Sunshine from HeartCatch Pretty Cute on which her human alias is not confirmed until Toel trolled by stating Itsuki is OFFICIALLY Cure Sunshine. And so....Toei Trolled us big time And this is not the end of the story, Bandai also planned a lot of merchandise for the 4 cures of the season. Seeing Beat is finally got her official design, Muse is the only cure who is about to get one. And that means Toei and Bandai were planning on something good for Muse, definitely a better Cure design for her and her true human alias. On the other hand, if we recall, Sunshine debuted in HeartCatch in the mid season (Episodes 20-30), so if Toei followed the same formula Cure Beat and her real human alias debuts in the same fashion as well. Don't get me started on human aliases. Earlier on, a nonexistent character named Nishio Uta is confirmed to be Cure Beat. And then there's Waon, which is then Debunked. Later on, people said Siren will be Beat due to the history of Pretty Cure stating that a mascot can become a cure as well. This is true for Milk, but for Siren, it has 30% chance that she will be a cure. Her Real human alias can be a new character debuting during episodes 20-30. Conclusion Toei, Hyper Hobby, Telebikun and Nakayoshi knew about Cure Beat for a long time, and they themselves provided little hints about her before her initial debut in the anime. The only problem is that fans cannot accept some facts that are published officially in the official magazines Toei provided and Toei themselves won't reveal further info in their website until the series reaches mid season or the episode where she debuted airs. Episode 20 and 21 isn't about Beat at all since it still mainly focuses on Kanade and Hibiki and the Melody of Sorrow being spread, and if were correct, the 4th cure can debut in episodes 22-24. Toei trolled us big time because they wanted some info to be guarded under lock and key until its revealed. Maybe during the mid-season....maybe.... we can only dream. Category:Blog posts